What Lies Beneath
by alalala
Summary: Rejection. It was only a beginning. There was still a long way to go. To reach their love. If only friendship didn't exist, will it be simple even more?


**Title: **What Lies Beneath

**Genre:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Rating:** K+

**Beware of** OOC-ness, spelling errors, grammar mistakes, etc.

**Word count:** 1864

**SUMMARY:**

Rejection. It was only a beginning. There was still a long way to go. To reach their love. If only friendship didn't exist.

**A/N:**

This is my first attemp to write a fanfic. Please read this. I know this is bad. -_-

I'm lacking of making description. ;_;

I'll fix it soon. And, sorry for grammar mistakes.

Happy reading, minna. \^o^/

* * *

**1.**

That was a usual day. Just a little different because of the falling cherry blossom. The sky was so blue without the existence of the drifting clouds. The wind blow slowly flattered the cherry blossoms petals and let the petal dance in the air.

That was a fine day, peaceful day in Namimori High. Everyone looked so happy, but an exception for the two.

"Hibari-san, I-I love you."

The words were flowing from Tsuna's mouth. He tightened his arms around the boy in front of him and then buried his face on the hard back of the taller boy. Hibari, thus the name of the taller boy, reached for Tsuna's arm that twisted around him and gently detached that pair of hands from him.

"I never love you, Herbivore."

Like the lightning in the middle of storm, Hibari's words stroke the brunette's heart and sent him into disappointment.

"B-but, I really do love you, Hibari-san. Y-you're my first love and the last one as well." Tsuna tried not to stuttering but he failed as he saw the back of Hibari.

Hibari turned around only to make his cobalt blue eyes met that pair of glisten caramel eyes. The shorter boy was on the verge of tears.

"First love doesn't mean to be the last and eternal love," Hibari said that flatly without showed any meaningful expressing. Stoic, as always.

Grain of tears started to fall freely from that pair of caramel eyes as Hibari backed away. Leaving him into a loneliness and let him stayed there while sobbing violently under the falling cherry blossoms. His hands clenched tightly. He bit his lower lip only to relieve the pain that burst in his heart but found it useless. His tears rolled down his cheeks, spilling the pain inside his very own heart.

Refusal was something that really painful. Likewise for the brunette. But it would heart even more for him when he realized that he would never unite with his first love ever.

Tsuna just wanted to give up, admitting that Hibari would never be his. However, his heart was still wanted to get him for himself. Sounds egoist, but he did really want him to be his and only his.

"I haven't give up, Hibari-san," Tsuna muttered as he curled a bitter smile in the middle of his tears.

**2.**

"You rejected Tsuna's confession, didn't you?" he asked as he holding tightly on his whip.

The questioned boy just lifted his right eyebrow while spit wry expression.

"What kind of answer is that, Kyoya?"

"It's none of your business." Hibari prepared his tonfa, ready to attack the older man in front of him. His eyes radiated his strong will to kill the guy.

"So, is that true that you just reject him?" Dino kept asking. That kind of gaze that was given by Hibari didn't affect him much.

"If that's true, what will you do, Haneuma? Will you kill me?" after said that, Hibari ran toward Dino that was waiting for him. Hibari swung his tonfa to his tutor's face.

"Why did you reject him?" Dino asked while evading his student's random attacks.

"I don't love him."

The black haired boy kept attacking and refuses to give the man even a chance to hit back. He targeted at Dino's stomach. Powerfully hit him, but the blonde swiftly backed away.

"So, who is the one you love?" Dino asked while dodging from the fast and strong attack of his blood lusted student. One more step and the strike would definitely make him fell to the hard floor.

"Kamikorosu, Haneuma!"

Hibari launched a final blow to Dino's chin after the earlier barrage attack. Nevertheless, before it hit the object, hibari stopped moving. The Head Namimori High Disciplinary committee choked up a bit. He looked at his wrist and found that the Don Cavallone's coiled around his right wrist. Hibari refused to surrender. He struggled, tiring his best to remove the whip from him.

"You're cheating, Haneuma. Your weapon is longer than mine," Hibari said as he coaxed to free himself from the whip's bondage.

"I'll let you go if you answer my question. Who do you love?" Dino came closer to the raven haired man's face and grinning. Hibari stopped struggling because he knew if he kept struggling, the distance between their face would be cut off. His face was getting hot and he was sure enough that he was blushing.

Why did he blush in front of Dino? It was impossible if he liked that Bucking Bronco because in fact, Hibari only loved that guy. Hibari felt an old sensation over his body. His heart. His heart was beating irregularly fast.

Dino, who saw the red tint on Hibari's face, dismissed himself from the now red face. He chuckled; successfully made Hibari looked like a boiled crap.

"What's so funny?" The younger was angry.

"You. You look so cute when you're blushing, Kyoya," Dino answered, still giggling.

"Kamikorosu!" Instead said that while struggling, he choose to look away, making the blonde laugh out loud of satisfy.

"Oya oya, how many times I have told you not to disturb Kyoya, Dino?"

That voice was heard from the door. Hibari and Dino who knew that voice well focused their attention to the voice source only to find a bluenette wearing Kokuyou uniform leaning casually on the wall near the door. The boy casted a smile as always, staring to other two.

"Let him go, Dino!"

"Well, okay..." Dino replied.

Lazily Dino unwind his wind that coiled Hibari's wrist up. Soon after that Hibari went away leaving his damned tutor and the bluenette. He was pissed off already.

**3.**

Along the way home, Tsuna just kept silent while sighed occasionally as he heard a noise created by his friends. The street was pretty deserted in the afternoon. Slowly the sky darkened and covered by black drifting clouds over there.

Tsuna stared at the sky at a glance and sighed again. It seemed that the sky know how he felt right away. He was gloomy, the sky did so.

"Hey, Tsuna. Is that something wrong?"

Someone reached for Tsuna's shoulder from behind. The brunette looked up and found a black haired boy. He casted a questioning look at that boy.

"You're keep sighing. So, I think you're in trouble. Haha..."

"Ah, I'm fine, Yamamoto." A forced smile curled in Tsuna's face.

"Yakyuu Baka! Don't disturb Juudaime!" Gokudera who suddenly appeared in front of Tsuna and Yamamoto growled.

"T-that's fine, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna replied, trying to calm his right hand man down.

"B-but, Juudaime..."

"That's not a problem."

'_Precisely the problem is you, Gokudera-kun.' _At least that was what Tsuna said in his very own heart.

"You're so kind, Juudaime..." Gokudera's eyes were sparkling.

"Yakyuu Baka, you're lucky. Juudaime is kind." Contrary to a second ago, Gokudera talked to Yamamoto with his pierced eyes.

"Hayato, you mustn't jealous like that. Cause I only loves you," Yamamoto said as he let go of Tsuna's shoulder. Tinge of red emerged from the silver haired boy's cheeks.

"W-what do you mean?"

"I love Hayato. Haha..." The tallest between the three scratched his back head.

"S-stupid!" Gokudera growled, "I never love you. I only love Juudaime."

Realizing what had just come out of his mouth, Gokudera covered his mouth with both of his hands. His eyes popeyed exposed his green iris. Yamamoto startled. His eyes wide opened for a while. Tsuna himself was startled as well. Silence wrapped the three, still surprised by what Gokudera had just said. Both Tsuna and Yamamoto gave an unbelievable look each other.

Gokudera still covered his mouth. He never thought that he would say that. His true feeling. He was feeling guilty but couldn't express it.

"Haha, you're kidding. Right, Hayato?" Yamamoto tried to melt the raised freezing atmosphere.

"Haha, of course," Gokudera replied and added a crappy laugh.

"I only love Juudaime as my Boss," he added.

Tsuna's surprised sight slowly faded away. Staring at his laughing friends, he laughed as well only to cheer himself up.

And there, under the dark sky, the three covered their true feeling without revealed it each other, despite they are friend.

**4.**

That afternoon, Hibari was still lying on the rooftop of his beloved school like the other day. However, there was a difference today. Usually, when he was lying there, staring at the sky, the one who greeted him was the orange sky with a bunch of white cloud which tossed the orange light of the afternoon sun. But, today, the one that greeted him was the dark sky with the black drifting cloud. It was cloudy. It was gonna be rain.

A drop of water fell on the boy's pale face. Rain. Slowly the rain turned swiftly and drenched the still lying boy. Hibird who was flied around Hibari now landed on his master's stomach, pecking him slowly liked telling Hibari to go get a shelter. Nevertheless, Hibari ignored it. He lied there, letting the rain drenched him even more.

He just wanted to see the clear sky like he used to be.

'_Does Tsuna get mad?'_ the question popped in Hibari's head. He didn't know why, but he remembered what just happened this morning in a sudden. Still fresh in his mind, when he said that he never love Tsuna. Yes, Hibari never loved the brunette. He only loved that guy.

Since the first time he met that guy, Hibari fell for him in an instant, but never confessed it. It was not that he was afraid. He was just waiting for the proper time. Yeah, a proper time. However, he knew a fact. A fact that the guy he loved wad in love with other guy. Ah, maybe he was just like Tsuna. Tsuna loved him, but he loves the other. Just the same.

'_When you love someone, at least confessed it to the one you love, even though you know that you'll be rejected. At least confess it.'_

And now those words filled Hibari's head up. The words that came from that man, the long missing man.

Hibari felt the cold of water that seeped thought his cloth. He was really wet. Slowly, he rose and took a sitting position. While, Hibird flied to Hibari's bare shoulder.

"I should do something," Hibari muttered to himself.

The pale skinned boy stood up and looked up at the still dark sky, glanced at the cloud momentary before left the rooftop of Namimori High.

**5.**

Tsuna threw his lithe body over his bed then covered his face with a pillow. It was really tiring day for him.

Tsuna spent much energy to gather his courage so that he could confess his feeling toward Hibari. Then about the rejection, and Gokudera's confession. He was still surprised.

How Gokudera could love him while Tsuna himself thought that Gokudera had a relationship with Yamamoto? But, if Gokudera truly loved him, what should he do? Actually, Tsuna liked Gokudera. He was kind, just a bit overprotective.

Tsuna lifted the pillow covered his face. He rose and sat on his bed, gazing out through the opened window. Rain. It was still raining.

"Hibari-san..."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Review please... :)


End file.
